pony dog days
by yankeegal13
Summary: After an incident in twilights lab turns applejack into a dog, twilight must go on an adventure with her friends to turn applejack back to normal, what will happen to the rest of the mane six.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold evening in Canterlot, Twilight was researching a cure all cat allergy medicine. While twilight was researching the medicine, Applejack decided to pay her a visit. Twilight said to Applejack, "Oh Applejack, I didn't hear you come on, what are you doing here." Applejack said, "I was out taking my dog on a walk and the dog wanted to say hello." Twilight said, " I don't need help with anything really, I need to concentrate on this recipe I'm working on." Suddenly Winona started barking at something outside and Applejack was trying to figure out what it was. Suddenly, Applejack started letting out a sneeze and the sneeze knocked over the potion that twilight had recently perfected. Twilight asked Applejack, "Applejack are you okay did anything spill over". Applejack said, "I think you will have to check". Next thing you know, something unusual happened, Applejack started making barking sounds. Twilight said, "Applejack are you okay, I think one of my potions must have spilled on you, I just finished a potion that helps as a dog medicine but the side effect is it turns anything else into dogs." Applejack tried to respond but all she let out is another bark. Twilight said, "You know what applejack I'm taking you to Zecora". On the way to zecoras hut, Applejack started growing fur, it was unusual for her, she normally didn't like fur that much but she had fur now.

When they got to Zecoras hut, Twilight knocked on the door, she noticed that Zecora was home. Zecora asked Twilight what are you doing here. Twilight said, "sorry to bother you but I had an incident in my castle, one of my friends needs some help." Zecora then said, "I'll see what I can do, I need to see the one who needs help". Suddenly Applejack stepped forward towards the door alongside her dog Winona. Zecora said, "I'm sorry but it's hard for me to research two dogs if I don't know which dog is which." Twilight said to Zecora, "Listen my friend Applejack she had a potion spill on her and it turned her into a dog, we need some help." Zecora then saw the dog without a collar on and Twilight realized it was Applejack." Zecora said, "Good news there is a remedy, but the remedy requires a lot of hard discoveries and with accidents like what your friend had, after five days the dog side starts to take over so you only have five days to finish this adventure to turn applejack into her old self before she becomes a dog permanently with a slim chance of turning back, do you accept the quest." Twilight said, "Yes I accept this quest to turn applejack back to her former self." So Zecora sent the three of them back on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting with Zecora, Applejack went to hide with her dog Winona while Twilight went to talk to the girls. The first girl Twilight ran into was Fluttershy, Fluttershy asked Twilight, "Hi Twilight, is something wrong, is everything okay". Twilight said, "Its hard to explain right now but I'm gonna need some help for a couple of days right now." Fluttershy asked Twilight, "what do you need help with." Twilight said to Fluttershy, "There was an accident in my lab earlier, Applejack and her dog came to visit and applejack sneezed in the lab and knocked over some dog medicine and it turned her into a dog and I have to go on a quest to get the remedy to turn her back, but I only have five days to do it." Fluttershy said, "I'll come along but I have to round up the rest of the gang, we can bring Applejack and her dog with us." Twilight then started looking for Applejack and Winona after the conversation.

After Fluttershy talked to Twilight, she went to look for the other girls and she ended up running into some of her animal buddies, she asked a few of them to look for rainbow dash and rarity while Fluttershy looked for pinkie pie. Suddenly, Fluttershy ran into Rainbow dash, Rainbow dash asked Fluttershy, "What are you up too." Fluttershy said, "I'm just helping twilight sparkle, she asked for your help as well and I need to round up the other two girls before we start our quest, it's very urgent, twilight needs us now." Rainbow dash asked, "Hold on, what is so urgent that twilight needs me for." Fluttershy said, "Applejack had an accident in Twilights lab and turned into a dog, we have to change her back to normal." After the conversation, Rarity and Pinkie Pie heard the conversation from behind a nearby tree and came up to them immediately, Rarity said, "We heard you guys behind a tree what's going on." Fluttershy said, "Twilight needs some help on a quest, Applejack accidentally turned herself into a dog and we have to start our journey immediately before she becomes unrecognizable." Pinkie Pie said, "That's awful, we must help her." Just then the two dogs and Twilight caught up with the remaining girls and started on the journey.


	3. Chapter 3

After telling the girls and letting everyone gather any stuff they would need for the next few days, Twilight and the girls started going on an adventure to gather the ingredients for the remedy to turn applejack back to her normal self. During the journey twilight had to look at the ingredients for the remedy, the first ingredient was peppermint leaves. Winona and applejack went on slightly ahead to sniff out ingredients. Suddenly, Applejack picked up a nice fragrant smelling plant, Twilight asked Applejack what she was smelling, she realized Applejack smelled the peppermint leaves needed for the recipe. After gathering the leaves, twilight gathered some and put them into her bag she brought along for her journey. The girls continued on the journey for several hours before deciding to take a break near a local lake.


	4. Chapter 4

After finding the first ingredient, Twilight got out her mixing bowl to put the peppermint leaves into the bowl. Fluttershy asked, "What is the bowl for twilight." Twilight said to Fluttershy, "Whenever a new ingredient for the remedy is found it will go into this mixing bowl to make the remedy." After putting the ingredient into the bowl, Twilight looked at the rest of the recipe, the second ingredient on the list was Sassafras. Twilight and the other girls had to take a minute to think of where to find sassafras. While the other girls were talking, Applejack asked Winona, "Where can we find sassafras." Winona said, "I know there is a sassafras tree not far from here, but the exact location I'm unsure of." Suddenly Applejack let out a bark and scratched at raritys leg. Rarity asked, "why are you scratching at my leg, do you need something." Twilight then got an idea of where the sassafras leaves were so she took out her map and she discovered a group of trees on the map and she said to the girls, "I think the sassafras tree is in that area with a lot of trees, let's look there." Suddenly Applejack started to get tired so rarity decided to carry her, Winona stayed close by to the other girls and used her sense of smell to smell for the sassafras leaves. After sniffing around for several minutes, Winona picked up a smell, she discovered the smell was the sassafras leaves. After gathering the sassafras leaves, the rest of the girls decided to camp for the night along with Winona.


	5. Chapter 5

After mixing the sassafras leaves together with the peppermint leaves, twilight looked at the recipe again. She saw the next two ingredients on the list. The first of the two ingredients she read was onion peels. Twilight and the remaining girls started to think where would they find onion peels. Applejack and Winona were having a conversation with each other, Applejack asked Winona, "Where is it possible to find onion peels." Winona said, "I honestly don't know, I've never been far from our farm so it's hard to tell, plus I've never seen the family grow onions so I'm unsure on this one." Applejack was also unsure, she suddenly got an idea so she asked Winona, "Is it possible the onion peels are in an area we haven't been to yet in our adventure." Winona said, "That is entirely possible." Suddenly twilight got an idea, so she let the rest of the girls know. Fluttershy asked twilight, "what is your idea twilight." Twilight said to Fluttershy, "When I took a similar quest last month, I found a farm just south of cloudsdale that grows onions on it, maybe the farmer uses discarded onion peels on the farm there, let's try looking there.

Twilight, Applejack, Winona and the rest of the girls took a trip to cloudsdale to visit a farm near there, when they got to the farm, Twilight went up to the farm door and knocked on the door, it took a minute for someone to answer the door. When the door was answered, inside was the farmers daughter, she asked twilight, "what are you doing here." Twilight said, "I'm on a quest to help one of my friends, but the potion I need to make has onion peels as an ingredient and this was the first farm I thought of that grows onions." The daughter said to twilight, "you are in luck, next week is compost week so I managed to save a few cups of onion peels in case anyone needed them." Twilight also asked for some help reading the recipe, she asked the daughter, "I need some help finding the next ingredient on my list, the next ingredient is milkweed." The farmers daughter said to her, "Unfortunately I'm unable to help you with that." After getting the onion peels the gang went on their way.


	6. Chapter 6

After contemplating for a few minutes on where to look for the milkweed, Fluttershy had an idea on where she could find the milkweed at, she remembered a garden close to a store she frequented that grew milkweed, so the other ponies headed off to that store. While the other girls were trying to find the garden next to the store, Applejack mentioned to Winona, "Fluttershy said something about a garden that had milkweed, it was next to a store she frequents, so we can go to the garden ahead of them and meet them there." Winona said, "You sure about that, we don't want to upset the garden owners."

When the girls got close to the garden, Applejack and Winona ran into the garden ahead of the other girls to look for the milkweed. Twilight said to the two, "Don't wonder too far you two, remember we have to stick together, here I'll put a bandana on you two so we can identify you if anyone gets lost." After searching for approximately twenty minutes, the girls found a nice smell and when they got closer they identified the smell as the missing milkweed. After mixing the milkweed in the magic bowl, twilight looked up the last ingredient for the recipe and she realized the last ingredient was swamp water. So the girls took a few minutes to think then continued on their adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

After putting the four dry ingredients together, the mane five looked at the recipe and they discovered the last ingredient was swamp water. While the other five were trying to figure out where to go, applejack and Winona were having a reminiscent moment together. Suddenly applejack asked Winona, "hey do you remember when you were younger and we went to the swamp together, we went to it to introduce you to these guys." Winona said, "Oh yeah I remember, it's the swamp near Fluttershys cottage, I still go there with you sometimes when we visit her." Suddenly, both applejack and Winona each tried to grab at raritys leg. Rarity said, "Applejack you do not have to keep paying attention to my legs to get my attention, what do you need." Twilight saw the commotion and asked rarity, "what is going on." Rarity said, "I think applejack maybe getting restless, how long was she in her dog form, because she keeps grabbing at my legs when she is restless or needing help." Twilight then said, "It has been at least a few days, it took us two days to get to the farm so I'd estimate it's been almost four days now." Rarity said, "If that is the case we need to get applejack back to normal." Twilight asked Fluttershy, "Do you remember the swamp by your cottage, I think applejack was getting raritys attention to tell us about it." Fluttershy then said, "I remember that swamp yes, in fact its prime season for rain near the swamp so we can get the swamp water now and get applejack back to normal."

After the ponies finished discussing where to find the ingredients, the mane five as well as applejack and Winona headed to the swamp near Fluttershys cottage, after grabbing the swamp water, the six of them and Winona decided to mix the swamp water in with the remaining ingredients, after mixing the ingredients, the gang decided to travel to zecoras hut to get the antidote ready to turn applejack back to normal, when they got to zecoras hut, zecora said to them, "ok we just need to get applejack alone with twilight while the rest of you guys wait outside." After zecora gave the instructions, rarity, Fluttershy, rainbow dash and pinkie pie waited outside with Winona while twilight stayed inside with applejack. After about thirty minutes the effects of the antidote took effect, when twilight opened the door to the cabin to let the girls in the other girls were surprised the antidote worked and applejack was back to normal. Applejack asked Twilight, "What happened, I felt like I was acting like a dog." Suddenly rarity came up to applejack and said, "Applejack, you were a dog for the last four days, that's why, remember you kept scratching at my legs." Applejack said, "I was and why was I scratching your leg rarity." Rainbow dash said, " We were taking a quest to get you back to normal so some emberrassing dog habits took over but since you are back to normal, I guess we can let your family know now, come on, me and twilight can get you and Winona home I'm sure your family is worried about you guys." After contemplating a few minutes, applejack decided to go home with Winona and she realized how fortunate she was.


End file.
